


Hidden Pleasures

by JJFlap2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: Samwell hoped to hide alot from his brothers ..





	

Jon was sore and bruised from the first week of practice, and the new arrival puzzled him. It was obvious  
this particular recruit wouldn't make the rank of ranger, and would most likely end up in the kitchen.  
Stretching his arms with a yawn, he watched from under layers fur and skins as the plump young man entered their cell.  
" How would you rate your first day ?" he asked, not unkindly.  
Sam felt very awkward. "As well as one could expect from myself. It would be the wall here, or a life of darkness at home..." He approached the bunk.  
"You never explained what happened..." Jon was curious. " And why do you sleep like that ? With everything you wear ?"  
Samwell paused by the bunk. He sensed a safeness with this other man, remembering how Jon came to his defense that first day in the yard. Had he not done so, the others would have torn him asunder like foxes competing for a lone chicken.  
"I'm not....." he began but froze ...." It would've brought not only shame to my family, but ridicule to our name..."  
He began to tug and pull off his armor plate, and cloak.  
Jon was confused. " What did you do ?"  
Sam had turned away from his friend, as he continued to undress. Jon realized , with surprise, he was looking at the somewhat curvy backside of a female. His blood began to collect towards his loins.  
"It's not what I did, Jon, it's what I am...!"  
Jon watched Sam turn to face him.  
"You're a woman ?" Jon was pleasantly stunned, as he looked upon a pair of delicately plump full breasts.  
That explained the curves of her backside, he grinned inwardly.  
Sam's face fell a bit.  
"How does this bring shame to your father ?"  
" I'm not a female...." He answered, and continued to remove layers of clothing, untill he stood completely as the Gods made him.  
Jon stared at his friends manhood, somewhat smaller than his own he thought to himself, but a true man's cock indeed.  
" Well...." He struggled for words, " I suppose your father had thoughts of his own for this.....what ever you could call yourself. What are ya then?" Tho taken aback somewhat, Jon kept looking at his friends ample bosem, intrigued. He felt himself hardening.  
"The Maester said I'm a ....A morphadite...The God's sought to play a joke on my father...I'm not knowing why they would, but I'm part man and part woman.."  
Sam hung his head not wanting to see his friends reaction.  
"My father said I was a mistake of the gods, and it was the wall or death, if I chose not to go."  
Jon was still gazing at Sam's breasts, his words caught in his throat.  
"It's OK, my friend...Come ....Let's warm ourselves."  
He lifted the layers of fur and skins to Sam's surprise.  
" Come on...It's bleedin cold !"  
Scurrying under, Sam felt immensely relieved.  
"How well can u manage to conceal what your are?" Jon layered covers over each of them. Without thinking, he slid himself against Sam's invitingly warm softness.  
"I'm not a good fighter, never was...I don't know how to, truth be told..." He felt Jon against him, enjoying the intense heat. " I like to read..I'm going to become a Maester one day...!"  
"How did you hide this from everyone ?" Jon asked. It couldn't have been easy. He allowed his hands to timidly explore the soft skin on Sam's back. Was this what a woman would feel like ?  
"It was all good until my eleventh name day. I began to grow differently, and one of the older boys from the stables was first to find out. I was playing in a creek one summer day, behind the stables....He saw me..."  
Sam shuddered at the memory.  
"And?" Jon urged him, as he let his hands roam further, gently pressing himself between Sam's arse.  
"He laughed at first. He came after me. He pinched me, and tickled me untill I got sick. Then he had his way with me, said I'd make a sweet little wife.Then he stole my clothes. After that, the other ones knew and came after me. And some of the older men did....As I grew older. Then my Father found out . I had to stand unclothed Infront of my brothers and sisters as the Maester examined me and explain to my family what I was. My Father yelled words so foul I don't think I can repeat them, and told me it was death or this...I don't like remembering that day." Sam felt a warm hand travel softly to his breasts, gently exploring, touching , cupping them. "That feels nice," he said, relaxing.  
"You're safe here, Sam. Did they hurt you?" He pushed closer into the divide of Sam's arse, marveling at the sensation.  
"It would've been fine had they not been so greedy and angry. They pinched me nipples and arse, grabbing and squeezing without mercy! Some of them thought a good spanking was what I needed "  
"Like this ?" Jon couldn't help but grin into soft shoulders. He let his fingers trace round a nipple , as it rose from a soft button to a hard bud. Pinching it between finger and thumb, he felt his friend jump slightly, then relax with a sigh.  
"No, they would hurt me. That feels very nice , what you did..."  
Emboldened, Jon let his hands caress and explore the soft flesh as Sam backed his arse against Jon's urgently stiff cock. It slipped between his cheeks, and Jon responded by slowly rocking and grinding inside them.  
No further words passed as each one discovered pleasure. Jon spilled his seed with one final push, and stilled. Sam remained silent for some minutes.  
" I should leave.." he quietly spoke.  
" Why? " Jon softly pushed against his arse, wringing more pleasant sensations from his still dripping cock.  
"If you want to be a Maester, I'm sure the Lord Commander will know what you're best suited to. I'll teach you to handle a sword."  
Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"You've got very warm hands Jon...I'll learn the sword, and I want to have a family."  
"That will come when The God's are ready. Now let's get our rest." Jon gently patted his friends arse cheek.  
"Winter is coming" he whispered.  
Sam remembered his quick wit and turned to face him.  
"Again ? Now ?"


End file.
